Camaraderie
by Greenhemoglobin
Summary: Illogical yes, but as Jim leaned on his arm whether for support or camaraderie Spock couldn’t bring him self to care. ITS K/S slash if you squint! Thank for the Reviews!
1. To Spock!

"To the South!" Kirk and McCoy cheered,

Spock hadn't until recently wondered about the strange human ritual involving consuming large quantities of alcoholic beverage and toasting to ambiguous locations.

"Noow, this" McCoy took a sip of his drink "Is real Kentucky Bourbon! No, replicated crap"

Kirk nodded loosely and almost fell off his chair in an attempt to pour himself another glass, while simultaneously drawing a small smirk from Spock. Glancing over at his inebriated Captain Spock placed the data pad he had been working on down to raise an eye brow at his fellow officers' inebriated state.

"Captain if it is within your reasoning capabilities, might I point out that if you have consumed enough alcohol to prevent you from pouring another glass, then perhaps it is time to retire for the night." Kirk seemed to ponder this statement for awhile and Spock was genuinely pleased to see that his mental process was functioning albeit slowed. Kirk's face scrunched in confusion and he managed to utter a

"huh?" before turning to McCoy to see if he had processed the information any better. To which McCoy replied with

"To non replicated crap!"

" Non repleh to, to… To Burbon!" Kirk cheered

Spock sighed to himself perhaps he spoke to soon. Settling back in his chair he contented himself with watching the child like glee on his Captain's face as McCoy poured him another shot.

"Hey Spock you want one?" Kirk inquired

" Captain I don't- "

"I m Jim remember !" Kirk exclaimed while clapping his First Officer on the back grinning like he had just won a large quantity of credits.

"Jim, as I have previously mentioned numerous times; I do not imbibe" Spock amended half heartedly.

"To Spock!" Jim cheered while holding on to his Second in Command's arm and raising his glass. It was illogical to feel such a stirring of emotion and the Captain- no Jim, as Jim toasted his Second. Then again, the pull of logic rarely held a candle to the person who was quickly becoming his first and only best friend. Illogical yes, but as Jim leaned on his arm whether for support or camaraderie Spock couldn't bring him self to care.


	2. Sleep over?

It was an obnoxiously late hour when Kirk realized maybe he shouldn't have taken that fifth shot of Vodka. In fact he even sought to confirm this with his First Officer; by unceremoniously throwing up that evening's special all over his starched uniform and promptly passing out.

Spock didn't know whether he should be amused, or disgusted at this fortuitous turn of events, and while collecting his greatly inebriated Captain off the floor he decided on the former rather than the latter.

McCoy had long since retired that evening with the excuse that "He need his beauty sleep" of which Spock was entirely unconvinced that it would aid the CMO in aesthetic appeal.

Escorting, or rather dragging Jim's limp body onto the turbo lift and down the corridor was not an experience Spock would ever want to relive. One incident in particular where Jim had decided that he wouldn't go any further and protested by shouting

"SHHPPPOK I nnnrg goo tah thess Briignn okkies we goo?" Although his annunciation could have used some work, the corner of Spock's mouth twitch upward in an almost smile. Which was quickly replaced with barely contained shock as the not-so-sober Captain sprinted back down the hall and took the turbo lift to the bridge.

Spock although not as enthusiastic as Kirk then proceeded to chase Jim all around the Bridge finally subduing him with a Vulcan nerve pinch. Which unfortunately only lasted until they reached the corridor that led to the Captains quarters…

"Captain I must insist that you return with me to your quarters"

Jim looked confused at this sudden question but then this confusion morphed in to his trademark grin.

"Wee gonna haaave a sleep over Shpook?"

Spock lifted an incredulous eye brow to this and decided it was best to nod.

"Yahhh!" The Captain announced with a drunken slur, punctuated by an awkward tackle-hug. Spock sighed into the empty room but couldn't bring himself to dread the task of watching over the Captain.

Although he had to wonder as he deposited the Captain on his bed removing his shoes and pulling the covers up to his chin, if the next five years would bring more of these incidents. And he sincerely hoped they would.

Authors note: my stories are getting successively longer yay! Oh and this chapter is for (Lala woman) who requested I continue.

Thanks so much for the comments!


	3. CMO's cure

Author- Hey Guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This is probably gonna be it for a week or so because 1 I've fallen ill and 2 next week I m gone on a mission trip hope you like it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The corridors of the Enterprise were quiet and tranquil Yeomen skittering about fulfilling orders, Ensigns flocking to the replicators to perform their breakfast routines. Yes, all was well and functioning on the Enterprise.

"Damn it Bones!" The Captain of this 'oh so harmonious ship' shouted at his newly appointed CMO.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if hadn't tried to doge the hypo"

Doctor McCoy the ships CMO had taken it upon himself to relive his Captain of a discordant hangover.

"Seriously Jim! I m a Doctor not a Professional dart thrower; if you didn't squirm so much I might actually get a clean shot!"

Dr. McCoy or rather bones who was also nursing a hangover of his own had apparently very little control (which was even less than normal) over his temper.

"I mean really if you wanted to spend the night drinking awa -"

Spock, who seemed to have a natural talent for invoking McCoy's wrath, stepped in to divert his attention from Jim who was already cringing from his (worse than being strangled by a Romulan headache.)

" Doctor, might I remind you that last night you seemed to drink more than a suitable amount, considering the lack of nutritional valu- " Spock was then interrupted by McCoy

"Alcohol is good for the soul Spock" McCoy corrected. Raising a skeptical eyebrow and turning his attention to Jim who was vigorously rubbing at the red spot on his neck.

"Captain although the Doctor is questionable in his logic he is quite right in the fact that you needed medical attention."

"It's a hangover Spock it happens" Kirk grouched, "I'd still rather take a cold shower and drink raw eggs than get a hypo"

"Don't be such a baby Jim!" McCoy groused

"Doctor if I may inquire about your previous statement that was devoid of logic? What do infants have to do with the Captain's aversion to Hypo Sprays, and inability to mediate his alcohol intake have to do with humanoid infants?"

McCoy turned slowly his face practically contorted with the kind of rage that can be attributed to a Vulcan being in the vicinity of the Med Bay. Jim cringed and wisely chose to cover his ears. Spock never knew what hit him.

A resounding thud echoed in the Enterprise's hallowed halls, followed by a shout that could only be described as the ships CMO at his finest.

"YOU GREEN BLOODED HOB GOBLIN I OTTA!!"

Such is the norm for the peaceful little ship called the Enterprise.

P.S has anyone else noticed that Jim gets strangled a lot in the new film? There's The crewmen he calls "Cup cake" Spock, various bad guys,… you'd think he'd have a bruised trachea or something.


	4. Owww?

"Oww" Captain James T. Kirk groaned slowly blinking the room into focus clutching his abused skull he attempted to stand.

Apparently his legs had other plans for him, as he tumbled to the ground at an alarming rate.

That is until he came into contact with something relatively soft an clothed in Starfleet issue blue uniform. The objects only reaction was a sharp exhalation of breath.

"Captain it is advisable that you refrain form becoming vertical at this time."

"Spock? What? Where… am I"

"It is alright Captain you are in your quarters the Doctor will be in to check on you shortly" Spock soothed his face lacking the rigidity of impassiveness, soft eyes taking in the form of his disgruntled Captain.

"I do apologize, Captain it was unfortunate that the Doctor chose to indulge in such irrational behavior." Spock said while aiding the Captain in returning to his bed.

"What irrational behavior Mr. Spock?"

"Doctor McCoy in his temporary laps of self control due to my inquiry launched his tricorder at a rather surprising velocity in an attempt to display his disapproval caused solely by my interjection."

"You mean Bones got Pissey tried to deck you with a tricorder and hit me instead?"

"Well that was not his intention I assure you. His aim was quite remarkable for a person of his field." Spock then shifted uncomfortably glancing at the large goose egg the Captain had acquired.

"Then what the hell happened Spock?!" Kirk shouted in frustration while clutching his abused skull.

Spock was silent for what could have only been a few milliseconds and said in an oddly sheepish voice.

"I dodged it … Sir"


	5. Checkmate

Greenhemoglobin- so thing is I m running out of ideas so PLZ HELP ME! And thanks again for all the wonderful comments. I do realize there has been a lot of alcohol consumption in this fic ……and a lot of Kirk abuse but I promise to not bring liqueur into this again …. Unless it's Scotty because … he's Scotty, and as for the Kirk abuse I think its just too fun to stop. XD

"Check mate Spock" The Captain of the star ship Enterprise grinned

"Jim I commend you this is a highly unusual victory" Spock said while studying the three dimensional chess board.

Jim pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows while resting his head in his hand.

"What do yah mean unusual victory?"

"According to our previous chess matches you have never succeeded in besting me in a game before." Spock elaborated while giving the equivalent of a Vulcan perplexed look. Scotty glanced up from the adjacent table while nursing his scotch.

" Hey Scotty what do you think?"

"Aye think Captain that yah had tah have won sooner 'err later" Scotty shrugged while pouring himself another drink.

"What are you saying that I don't have enough skill on my own to win a game?" The offended Captain shifted to glare at his Engineer.

Spock who had accepted the momentary defeat looked up from the chess table

"Captain Mr. Scot is quite right the probability of you winning against my strategies is quite low, however the chance that you could have bested me eventually is in your favor."

"What do you mean could have I DID win and I CAN win again not just because of probability but because I have the skill to- RIGHT SCOTTY?"

"Uh Captain I think tha-"

"Right SCOTTY?!"

"Aye Captain" Mr. Scott shifted in his seat looking as if lightening would strike him down for lying. Taking a more than necessary swig of alcohol Scotty whished the Captain luck… "not-that-he needed it" and scurried back to the engine room.

"Now how about a rematch Mr. Spock" Said the Captain clapping a friendly hand on Spock's shoulder.

Mr. Spock raising an eyebrow wisely chose to remain silent and reset the chess board.


	6. Camping?

Author- you don't know how tempted I was to make them sing the campfire-song song.

This idea was the plot-bunny of a wonderful reviewer dragonwitch250 Thank so much!

The Starship Enterprise had intercepted a distress signal from a small genetic research and agricultural community on Trerris four.

And, Kirk being the notoriously adventurous Captain he was decided to lead a small excursion.

The team consisted of Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, a small security detail, and the Captain himself.

Spock had insisted they bring adequate survival equipment incase the signal scrambling electrical storm on the horizon "impede their ability to contact the ship."

McCoy's only response to this was to slip a bottle of bourbon into his sleeping bag.

Kirk however had bigger plans for this excursion, grinning all the while like the cat-who-ate-the-canary.

The planet was a good deal smaller than earth and covered in lush forests, rolling, hills and sparking waters… McCoy was not amused.

"Dam it Jim why the hell did you insist haling my ass down here I m a Doctor not a modern-day Sacagawea!" McCoy protested as he stumbled yet again over another rock.

"Doctor it is not the Captain you should blame for you own inability to stay vertical on such rugged terrain."

"You just wait yah pointy-eared Mountain-goat! One of these days your goanna fall flat on that overly stiff tail-bone of yours and crack it! In God knows how many-"

"Hey Bones lighten up were on a camping trip and, we're visiting an over glorified vegetable farm. It's not like were battling Romulans or something." Jim said while clapping a friendly hand on his disgruntled friend back.

"Yah well Spock is green enough why can't we leave him there." McCoy said in a deadpan tone while glaring as if he was trying to burn holes in the half-Vulcan's back.

Chuckling at his friends inability to go a minute with out fighting, the Captain joked "well maybe we will"

Earning himself a mischievous grin from McCoy, and a stunned look from Spock who was several paces in front of them but not out of ear-shot.

" Captain might I suggest as your first officer, that we leave the Doctor at the facility instead, for sometime considering his previous statement; I have reason to believe he is not mentally stable."

"Aright guy's your making the Security detail nervous. Let's just keep walking until we reach a clearing so we can set up camp."

"Affirmative Captain" Spock nodded, motioning for the security detail to scout ahead.

"I don't understand why Scotty couldn't bean up down closer in the first place, yah think with all the time he spends in that God-forsaken-Engine room he'd be able to get over a little static" McCoy griped.

"Yah Bones but where's the fun in that?" Kirk laughed

The peaceful valleys were filled with the melodious chirping of birds as the small party hiked on ward. And everyone in the group found themselves immersed in the wondrous soothing gift of nature.

"AHHRRRG Damn it!" *thud*

"Walk much Bones?"

Well almost everyone.


	7. Marshmallow

**Greenhemoglobin**- I cracked up so much while writing this and as tradition dictates the redshirts are gone towards the end of the episode. XD oh and the campfire scene is for dragonwitch250. Who has been so wonderful with her reviews. And to everyone else I thank you for your continued support!

The three highest ranking persons on the Enterprise stood in a forest clearing pondering the complexities of the universe.

"I still can't believe we lost the Security detail" Kirk said pacing listlessly in front of a crackling campfire

"Can't take those damn red shirts anywhere with out them getting into some mischief" McCoy scoffed pulling the bourbon out of his bedroll.

"Doctor that is hardly part of the Starfleet necessary rations listing" Spock spoke in that emotionless yet condescending sounding Vulcan tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah and neither is this" Kirk grinned conspiratorially lifting out the hidden items he had planed on using from the start.

"A Gelatin, Syrup, Glucose confectionary conglomeration?" Spock turned setting down a bundle of fire wood to stare incredulously at the pastel colored bag.

"Marshmallows Jim?!" McCoy grinned serendipitously

"I fail to see the nutritional value in the consumption of this…. It is such an illogical waste of an Althaea officinalis plant." Spock said gesturing at the pastel colored marshmallows

Jim and McCoy glanced at each other with a knowing grin

"Have you ever tried one?" Jim asked

Lifting an inquiring eyebrow Spock kneeled and began arranging the firewood in an ordered fashion. "I do not see the nutritional benefit of-"

"Its not nutritional yah green blooded hobgoblin! It's tradition"

"Forgive me Doctor I did not know that consuming nutrition-less confectionary goods in the middle of a forest was a time honored human ritual."

"Well that's half of it anyway" Kirk grinned brandishing some gram crackers and chocolate.

"Half Captain?" Spock said almost warily.

"Yah Spock-O every good camp- out has S'mores!" Kirk announced dancing a little victory jig.

"Captain might I remind you that this is a standard aid mission not a 'camp-out"

Feeding the fire Kirk could almost hear the air quotes at the Vulcan's reprimand.

"Here Spock you take a stick like this" The Captain said gesturing "and put a marshmallow on and hold it over the fire, like so and… **GGahhhh"**

"Was it your intent of set the confectionary aflame Jim" the First Officer inquired with a rare half-smile. While watching the Captain flailing about frantically trying to put out the small flame.

"Not a Word Bones… not **one syllable**!" Kirk yelled at McCoy who was struggling to hold in large amounts of raucous laughter.

"After you toast the - "

"OR BURN!" Kirk was interrupted by McCoy in the back ground cackling.

"After you **toast **the marshmallow you put it in-between two gram crackers with some chocolate like this…. And Viola" Kirk said waving his hands in an over dramatic gesture.

"Here Spock, since you've never had one you get first s'more"

Spock didn't know what to make of this obvious gesture of friendship, taking the sticky confectionary conglomeration into his hands he glanced back at Kirk who was bouncing on his heels in poorly contained anticipation. The Doctor however just looked overly amused at his situation.

On one hand Spock had no desire to ingest the concoction, on the other not doing so would ultimately kill the enthusiasm Jim was exhibiting and Spock quite frankly had become rather fond of it.

Steeling his face into an even more non- expressive state he took a bite.

McCoy could have keeled over from laugher as the sticky/burnt mess of a S'more

Made and audible squelching noise.

Spock could have keeled over from the amount of sugar intake.

Jim however was just happy he packed a camera so he could enjoy that so un-Vulcan like expression of surprise and contentment that Spock so utterly encompassed in one photograph. For years to come.

So apparently half- Vulcans liked S'mores… who knew?

Gawd… S'more + Spock x Camera = fangasm XD

I made it longer because this part was like writing joy into a word document Hope you liked it!


	8. The morning after

Ah this is my last chapter for a while because I m leaving for camp tomorrow D= but I'll be sure to dream up new adventures for the guys and feel free to leave comments with suggestions on what you'd like to read next

It was rather hard to pick up the pieces of the absolutely devastated camping ground.

It was even harder to believe that Spock had (after some friendly encouragement) dealt the damage.

Spock lay unconscious under a shady tree; his arms sprawled out like he was dreaming of being in mid flight. Jim was also softly snoring using the half Vulcan as a makeshift pillow.

For the first time in his life McCoy regretted bringing Bourbon on a mission. Then again… cracking wry smile maybe he didn't.

"Damn Spock this is one for the medical history books" McCoy said grumbling to himself. Although, he was pretty sure if Jim hadn't been there encouraging the half- Vulcan to imbibe along with consuming precarious amounts of S'mores…

"Errgg God what?" The less than coherent Captain struggled to rid him self of the disorientating veil of sleep.

The half-Vulcan slept on releasing a contented sigh when Jim rolled off his back onto the ground.

Kirk gave McCoy one of his trademark half smiles along with the greeting of " Good morning gorgeous" while chuckling and rubbing his neck in a poor attempt to rid himself of the numerous kinks that he had acquired over the night.

"You have some kinda nerve kid" McCoy glared disapprovingly at Kirk with what could only be described as years of accumulated practice.

"What Bones last night not do it for yah?" Kirk laughed rolling his eyes.

"No what didn't do it for me what the fact that you coerced you're First Officer into - "

"Bones I knew what I was doing! I bet Spock hasn't had a day to just kidd around with friends his whole darn life!"

Doctor McCoy shifted from foot to foot and replied "Then… I guess we did alright then"

"Yah we did. I mean hey he may never admit to it but I think he had fun!" Kirk said packing the last of the camping supplies beck into its packaging.

Spock had told him in between singing old bar tunes and playing tag in the tree line that, in his childhood had never really understood the need for friends. But that didn't mean he didn't want one… or two even if they happened to be his Doctor and his Captain.

Looking back to the sleeping face of his Second Kirk couldn't help but smile.

Kneeling to wake the slumbering Vulcan, Kirk whispered to him self " I m glad to have you as a friend too Spock."

Spock's ear twitched in response.

McCoy decided he was glad he brought the Bourbon.


	9. Paper Work

Greenhemoglobin: I'm BACKKK…… from the dead apparently wow its been a hectic few months sorry about the whole wait and thanks for all the lovely reviews and ideas!

Disclaimer : DO NOT OWN CHARICTERS …but a girl can dream can't she 3

It was rare that the Federation Starship Enterprise could travel through the infinite vastness of space without incurring the wrath of some omnipotent being, or narrowly avoiding cataclysmic doom in the from of a inter-dimensional-rift in the space time continuum.

Although, interestingly enough this was one of those star-dates that seemed to pass languidly while the occupants of the Enterprise shuffled about in their day to day duties. While most Starship Captains would use this time to catch up on paper work or visit the Rec-room.

It was a commonly know fact that Jim hated paper work and thought it was an Epic waste of time. He would much rather make a sub-space transmission and just tell his damned superiors that "no we didn't violate the primary directive, and to assume the Enterprise was fine if they weren't flung in to an alternate dimension where hellfire rained down upon them."

If glaring holes through the enormous stack of papers didn't make them spontaneously burst into flames then he would have to try alternate methods of disposing the obnoxious waste of trees and bureaucracy.

Namely trying to cajole Spock in to doing it for him.

"So you're sure that you haven't done any thing new with your hair today because it looks fantastic!" Kirk pestered Spock for the third time since they had left the Mess hall

"Oh yah! Or you know maybe its new cologne?"

"Captain due to your repeated complements, and the frequency of your erratic behavior would I be correct to infer that you want my assistance with some thing?"

"Oh come on maybe I just noticed someone besides myself that has devilishly good looks and works on the bridge" Kirk hedged flashing his trademark I'm-too-pretty-to-not-agree-with grin.

Which was not lost on Spock, who despite being commonly exposed to Kirks unorthodox debating techniques still flushed slightly green when ever on the receiving end of his Captains affection.

Spock lifted a single eye brow which, when translated in to Jim-speak meant Bullshit.

Sighing the infamous Captain Kirk decided to level with his Commander. "Alright Spock you know how it's been kinda quiet today -"

"Captain the noise emissions of the Ship have not changed in the last five Star-dates"

Spock interjected, trying his best not to let the amusement at his Captain's expense slip.

"SPpppooockkk!" Kirk whined

"Yes Jim?"

"Will you help me with my paper work or not?"

"Most certainly Captain" Spock replied turning to enter in the correct number sequence into the turbo lift

Stepping into the Turbo lift and leaning against the wall Kirk decided that at least paper work was good for something while staring at his First Officers jaw line and the subtle curve of his nose.

"I think we should probably grab the Chess board incase we want to take a break from filling and initialing the Ships reports" Kirk announced smiling up at Spock and shrugging an arm around his First Officer

"A most agreeable idea …Jim" Spock concurred leaning in to the half hug.


End file.
